


The Only Space (Is The One Between Us)

by bunbun28



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Dildos, Female Characters, Female EXO, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, OT12 - Freeform, Sex Toys, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captaining a spaceship is hard work, especially when your weapons officer has such a nice ass. (Un?)Luckily for Junmyeon, his best friend Jongdae and the rest of the crew have taken it upon themselves to ensure that Junmyeon gets a piece of Zitao’s ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only Space (Is The One Between Us)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodbyelover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/gifts).



> Originally a pinch hit written [here](http://sutaoabstyle.livejournal.com/8280.html) for the sutaoabstyle challenge on Livejournal.  
> I lovingly titled this doc "The Star Trek AU That Will Eat My Soul."

Kim Junmyeon was a reasonable man. He had to be. As one of the youngest captains in Starfleet, still fresh off a deep space exploration mission in the EXO cluster, he knew that he was going to be under a microscope for the next five years. Everything his crew did would reflect back on him, and, in turn, on Starfleet herself.

He was not unfamiliar with leadership, young as he was. Junmyeon had made it through the Academy in almost-record time, and earned his first assignment at just 21. His first assignment to a space station near the Cardassian homeworld had been interesting in learning command structures and how to navigate working on a station that was a joint operation between four different governments. After that he spent five years in the Gamma Quadrant, part of a mission exploring the flora and fauna present in the EXO quasar group. By the time they were returning to the Starfleet orbital dockyards and Earth, Junmyeon had been promoted to the Chief Security Officer on the mission—a position that had come with a field promotion to Lieutenant Commander. He’d still been only 28 years old.

The Serenity had barely been settled into her berth in geosynchronous orbit when the science teams had immediately drafted any and every able-bodied being to unload the new plants and life forms they had found in the EXO cluster. Still, even with the help of the several new crew members that they had found while carrying out their mission, the task had been the work of months. Junmyeon himself had volunteered to oversee the off-loading of the samples, along with his friend and Chief Science Officer, Kim Jongdae.

The return of an Intrepid-Class ship, chock-full of samples and clippings and breeding pairs, was considered quite the coup for Starfleet who had in recent years gained a reputation as warmongers rather than the peaceful explorers the Starfleet Charter had set them out to be. Starfleet had hailed the entire crew (including their new recruits) as scientific pioneers—and promptly promoted them all.

Which was how Junmyeon found himself captain of the USS Serenity. The senior officers were all being shuffled, per Junmyeon's orders, his orders! Several officers had requested transfers after the unexpected death of Captain Kim Youngmin and Junmyeon had been promoted in his place. He had seized upon the opportunity to shake up the ship’s command structure further. Today, Junmyeon received his new Chief Weapons Specialist, Chief Medical Officer, and a second Lieutenant Commander for his science division.

They were departing on a new five year mission to the Gamma Quadrant in the morning, and the duties of the science team were being split between his present science officer, Kim Jongdae, a half-Caitian, and Trill lieutenant Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun had a specialty in planetary ecology that Junmyeon hoped would help take some of the weight off of Jongdae’s shoulders. He’d watched Jongdae manage the Science Division quite aptly during the latter half of their first five year mission, but the strain had showed in his friend after two years of managing on his own. Given the reputation of the Serenity and the recent promotions, Junmyeon had had no qualms adding a second science officer to the mix.

Some captains, he knew, preferred to let their new officers report to them in the briefing room or captain's ready room, but Junmyeon knew he didn't want to be that kind of captain. He wanted his crew to trust him and he knew the best way to do that would be to start with the officers and work his way down.

The doors opened with a mechanical swish as he approached the cargo bay and Junmyeon nodded at his other senior officers, already gathered. Kim Jongin was slouched against the wall, his dress uniform unbuttoned at the top, as was usual for the young navigator. He didn’t acknowledge his captain with even a nod of his head, and though Junmyeon did not consider himself a proud man, it irked him to have the young human ignoring him as he had when Junmyeon was still first officer.

On the other hand, Oh Sehun, Chief of Operations, was straightening her own dress uniform and frowning disapprovingly at Jongin. In a flat, mechanical tone—the one Junmyeon knew indicated Sehun was reciting from one of the many databases she was connected to—she began, “All officers will wear formal dress whites, with all fasteners appropriately closed for the duration of the uniform being worn. Uniforms will not be wrinkled, disheveled, or unlaundered in appearance. The uniform will not be missing fasteners or lace or insignia. Doing so is a sign of dis—”

“Thank you, Sehun,” Junmyeon interrupted, smoothly cutting off Sehun’s recitation with a gentle hand on her forearm. The cybernetically-enhanced woman was sometimes overeager to showcase her skills.

“And Jongin, you heard her, fix your uniform. Now.” Junmyeon hoped that the edge in his voice sounded firm. His soft voice had always been his biggest weakness as an officer, as a leader, and he knew it. As if enough people didn’t underestimate him already because of his height. At least, he told himself with a smile, they did at first. His smile widened as Jongin straightened up and fixed his uniform, a sour look on his face. Obedience could be trained, respect, not, but Junmyeon would take at least one of them for the time being.

“Lieutenant,” Junmyeon said, turning towards his Chief Engineer, currently manning the airlock controls. “Are our new officers ready to come aboard?”

“Yes, sir,” Luhan answered. “Station Ops just signaled me.”

“Excellent. Lieutenant, please open the airlock.”

A moment later, the doors groaned open, the seals breaking with a series of hisses. Junmyeon watched as his newest senior officers stepped aboard the Serenity for the first time. While most of what they would need for the next five years had already been brought aboard in the main loading, each man carried his own go-bag, except for one man, who was carrying several.

“Permission to come aboard, sir?”

The surprisingly soft voice startled Junmyeon out of his inspection. He was even more startled when he realized that it had come from the tallest of his new officers, the one carrying all the luggage. Huang Zitao, he told himself, matching the Bajoran man’s sharp-featured face and blonde hair to his identification photo. In person, his pale blue eyes were even more cat-like than in the image. There was a warm glow to them, too, like the envelope of blue flame that embraced a shuttle returning through a planet’s atmosphere.

“Granted. Welcome aboard the USS Serenity, Officers.” Junmyeon introduced himself first, before each of his senior staff. Junmyeon felt a deep sense of satisfaction as his officers all acknowledged each other with smiles and handshakes. Even Jongin smiled a little at Zhang Yixing, the Chief Medical Officer.

Finally, Junmyeon reached his Chief Science Officer. “Lieutenant Kim Jongdae, I would like to introduce you to your new Co-chief, Lieutenant Byun Baekhyun.” Jongdae and Baekhyun were already smiling brightly at each other as Junmyeon continued his introductions. When there was a brief lull in them the small Caitian man stepped forward, and, forgetting the formalness of the situation, grasped Baekhyun’s hand before pulling her towards the door.

Kris Wu, the communications officer, cleared his throat. Jongdae paused, turning back towards the captain with a sheepish look on his face.

“Permission to take my new co-lead to see the labs, we have quite a few things I need to debrief her on,” Jongdae said as his cat-like ears folded back in slight embarrassment. He dropped Baekhyun’s arm too, but stayed close to her as well.

Junmyeon almost sighed aloud, but caught himself. Captains can’t show frustration, he recited internally. “Proceed, but make sure the Lieutenant views the bridge prior to our departure.”

With a mumbled, “Aye, sir,” the two science officers exited. As the door slid shut, Junmyeon could have sworn he heard a faint high-pitched giggle. He’d have to ask Jongdae later if he knew Lieutenant Byun from the Science Academy, but he had a feeling that he already knew that answer.

Junmyeon scanned the small room, and noted that his officers were already engaged in casual conversation, and he felt a rush of satisfaction that the old and new were already blending together. His satisfaction was shaken, however, when Lieutenant Zitao locked eyes with him. The young Bajoran man stared for a long moment, blatantly checking him out. Junmyeon could feel a faint blush crawling its way up his neck, and the almost sexual harassment flustered him so badly he nearly dropped his tablet, fumbling it against the airlock console before catching it.

Do Kyungsoo, the Chief of Security, who had taken over for Junmyeon soon after his promotion, quirked an eyebrow at his friend. He’d known Junmyeon for a long time, since they had both been in the Academy, though they had been in different tracks. Catching the hint of amusement in the man’s otherwise still face, Junmyeon quickly swallowed back the surge of embarrassment. No need to give Kyungsoo ammunition to tease him with during their next 21st Century movie marathon.

Junmyeon cleared his throat and the small knots of conversation broke apart, as the officers turned to face him. “If you’ll follow me,” he said with a calmness that belied the butterflies in his belly, “You can find your quarters and get settled. I’ve scheduled an open-ended reception for the whole crew starting at 1830 hours, ship’s time. While it is not mandatory, I do recommend you each attend, to get to know the beings you’ll be serving with.”

Somehow, throughout the entire speech, he managed to avoid Kyungsoo’s knowing gaze, heart shaped mouth curled up on one side. More importantly, he was able to avoid Lieutenant Huang’s heavy-lidded stare. Still, he could feel the Bajoran’s interested smirk, leering against his skin as it turned Huang’s lips up at the corners. Not that Junmyeon noticed, or anything. Not at all.

Oh, hell. Kyungsoo was going to eat him alive.

“Plenty of time for that sort of thing the next few years, don’t you think, Captain?” Chanyeol, his first officer, gently teased.

“All the more reason that it starts now, Commander,” Junmyeon returned. He gestured for the rest of the officers to follow him out of the cargo bay.

As they exited into the Serenity’s currently-silent main halls, Junmyeon pointed out features of interest, such as where the Jeffries’ Tube designations were hidden (the lower left corner of panel they opened from, as it turned out.) Junmyeon heard light footfalls fall in line with his own, and risked a glance up as he strode down the corridor, and he again caught Huang Zitao’s pale blue gaze. Despite having sent up the majority of his necessities earlier, with the main loading shipments, the man was carrying three bags flung over his shoulders, and pushing two suitcases on a trolley in front of him. Junmyeon tried to ignore how broad the other man’s shoulders were, and after his eyes darted across the muscular forearms beside him, he decided that the walls were eminently more fascinating.

Unfortunately, the Lieutenant-junior grade noticed the path his eyes took. “I look forward to getting to know you better, Captain,” he purred, his voice smooth and low.

Junmyeon felt his stomach clench. That, that had been incredibly thinly-veiled innuendo. It had been a while since anyone had shown that sort of attraction to him, and some dark part of him was preening under the attention, delighted to be noticed. It was flattering, for certain. But the rest of him, the more logical part of him, the part of him that had been training for Starfleet since he was old enough to talk, knew he couldn’t let that stand. He needed to shut it down, and he needed to shut it down now.

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, Lieutenant Huang,” he said coolly, “there is a line, and you are fast approaching it. Barely ten minutes aboard my ship, too.”

Huang flinched, his face going red, then pale. Junmyeon didn’t know what he had been expecting. His file hadn’t suggested anything untoward, but Junmyeon had never been stationed anywhere near that particular space station. It was not uncommon for things to get a little casual among a space station crew, especially when one was trapped on a station for years. Junmyeon himself had been on a station for while early in his career too. There was a reason Starfleet’s fraternization regulations were written as loosely as they were, after all, and it had a lot to do with space stations, small ships, large crews, and five year missions.

Still, Junmyeon’s father had raised an honorable man, and his mentors had trained a responsible, respectable leader. Here, on the Serenity, on his ship, there would be a line between Captain and lower ranked officers. And he would draw it now.

“My apologies, Captain Kim,” Huang mumbled, swallowing the words quickly. Still, he kept pace with Junmyeon, neither dropping back or shrinking away from the older man’s fleeting look.

Somehow, Junmyeon realized, with that little conversation, he had both made an impression and earned the lieutenant’s respect. Perhaps, then, it had been a test. If so, it seemed to have been one he passed. Junmyeon let the thought go. He had five years to find out otherwise, after all.

\-----

Later, at the reception, Junmyeon found himself looking over his new crew with pride. As captain, he didn’t need to make small talk. Generally speaking, members of the crew would approach him. Crew who had served with him previously would come and congratulate him on his promotion, tell him that they were looking forward to the next five years, and introduce their companions. New crew members generally only drifted by briefly, to introduce themselves, and then search out members of their departments, or friends they had already made.

Junmyeon was grateful for the light duties. Frankly, he preferred to leave most glad-handing and chit-chat to Minseok, his Senior Diplomatic Officer. Minseok had a way with people that smoothed ruffled feathers (or scales, in some cases) in a way that Junmyeon’s own version of bland smiles and Starfleet promises couldn’t. Kim Minseok thrived on dealing with people, and he was good at putting them at ease with a few words, an easy smile, and a culturally-appropriate gesture. He never seemed to misstep. Of course, that may have had something to do with Minseok’s Betazoid heritage. Once, while drunk and worried about his interpersonal relationships, he had confessed to Junmyeon that while he never read minds without permission, the constant, low-level hum of emotions that surrounded most species was almost as good--and impossible to block out. Whatever the reason, Junmyeon was happy to let the junior-grade lieutenant do the socialization thing when necessary.

Jongdae ambled up to stand beside his captain and long-time friend for a moment, surveying their crew in much the same way, pointed ears twitching on his head from all the conversation around them. “So I overheard a tiny portion of your conversation with Zitao, earlier.”

Junmyeon stiffened, then looked over at Jongdae in muted alarm. “My conversation with Lieutenant Huang was meant to be private,” he began.

Jongdae let Junmyeon stew a moment before adding, “I barely heard it, so I don’t think you have to worry about anyone else.” He paused, a smirk curling his feline mouth. “Unless Kris’s ears are more Vulcan than human, but you try asking him that.”

The tension in Junmyeon’s spine eased, just the slightest. Had it not been for the large number of lower-ranked members of crew present, he would have hit Jongdae already for scaring him like that. “I handled it,” he said simply.

“You did,” Jongdae allowed. “But, Junmyeon, we’re going to be on this mission for a long time. Do you really want be celibate for seven years?”

This time, Junmyeon did turn and glare at Jongdae. “I have gotten laid more recently than that time on Risa, thank you very much.”

Jongdae laughed out loud, a strangely inhuman yowl which seemed to startle some passing crewmembers. They nodded hastily at the pair, but quickly moved further away from their superiors.

Junmyeon allowed himself a momentary chuckle at their reaction. His Chief Science Officer was rarely actually frightening, even if his tendency towards inhuman noises surprised people. He was more like a tiny, fluffy kitten, the kind who fell over things and stared indignantly at the people who dared to laugh--at least until distracted by some toy.

Turning away from the crewmen, Junmyeon addressed Jongdae again. “If and when I engage in those activities again, you can be sure it will not be because one of my officers, who is barely three years out of the Academy, propositioning me.”

Feeling strangely frustrated even though he knew, knew, that Jongdae was joking with him, Junmyeon began to walk away. This wasn’t the kind of conversation he wanted to be having today. Not his first night as a captain in command of a starship. Not ever, maybe.

But Jongdae, having the experience of knowing Junmyeon for years, didn’t let him retreat. “He is your type, though,” he said quietly, following his friend into the far quieter hall.

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon cried, whirling to face him. “Do we really need to--”

Jongdae frowned, his ears flicking back as he looked at Junmyeon’s face, at the tense line of his shoulders. His own expression softened as he read the tension there. “Alright, Captain, alright. Just keep it in mind. You’ve got a few years to change your mind.”

Junmyeon harrumphed at Jongdae, blowing his bangs off his forehead and trying to escape to the corridor where all of the command officer’s rooms were. On his way down the ship’s main hall, he heard two crewmen discussing what he was afraid might just be Baekhyun and Jongdae’s new plan for weekly science department bonding.

“It’s called a paintball. Just how bad could it actually be, anyway?” was the last thing he heard as he headed towards the lift for his quarters.

\------

As it was, Junmyeon didn’t have to hear anymore inquires about his sex life for the first month of the mission. Jongdae and Kyungsoo both found themselves far too occupied with other things to worry about what their friend and captain might or might not have been doing in bed. In fact, the entire ship found themselves surprisingly busy. Between crossing through the wormhole into the Gamma Quadrant and dropping off supplies for the two Starfleet bases they passed on their way towards a distant double-star system, designation Shin-EE, most people found that sleeping, eating, and getting their personal quarters arranged to their satisfaction were far higher priorities than anything else.

Junmyeon had almost managed to forget about his friends’ interests in his personal life.  
His reprieve was brief, however. As soon as life onboard the Serenity slowed down enough to permit it, Junmyeon sent out an invitation to his quarters for a movie night, following Beta shift. He hadn’t realized at the time that he was also sending out an invitation for Jongdae and Kyungsoo to stick their noses back where they didn’t belong.

“Junmyeon,” Jongdae said as he pulled popcorn from the replicator, “all I’m saying is that he’s a good kid. He’s whip-smart. He could easily have Kyungsoo’s job right now, if Kyungsoo didn’t already have Kyungsoo’s job.”

Kyungsoo’s head shot up from punch he was mixing at the small counter in Junmyeon’s kitchen. He raised a spoon threateningly. “The kid can have my job over my dead and disintegrated body,” he intoned, voice flat as ever.

“Who’s replacing Grumpy the Dwarf at his job?” asked Chanyeol as he emerged from the bathroom.

Kyungsoo didn’t even have to look up, just threw what he was holding. Chanyeol yelped as the ladle hit him squarely in the back of the head. Junmyeon picked it up and dropped it back on the counter, shaking his head at their antics.

“We’re talking about one Lieutenant, Junior-grade, Huang Zitao, Chanyeol. Junmyeon’s future mission hookup,” said Jongdae gleefully. He poked Junmyeon in the side as he groaned, burying his face in his hands as he leaned on the counter next to the bowl of popcorn.

Jongdae laughed. “You should have seen the way he kicked Kris’s ass all over the gym the other day, Soo. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Kris lose that much control before. Towards the end, it looked like he had to decide between lecturing him on respect for senior officers or just nerve-pinching the snot out of him.” Still laughing, he made an awkward hand motion that was probably supposed to mimic the famed Vulcan technique.

“Wu spends too much time sparring against opponents who are afraid of him just because he’s part-Vulcan. Zitao having martial arts training and freakishly flexible limbs does not mean he can kick my ass,” Kyungsoo returned, his eyes narrowed as he stirred the punch with a vengeance. “After all. I have physics on my side.”

“Just because you’re short, doesn’t make you a lever, Soo,” Chanyeol laughed as he passed by.

Again, not even looking up from where he was adding an unlabeled bottle to the violently-pink punch, Kyungsoo stuck his foot out. Predictably, Chanyeol didn’t see it; too busy grinning at his friend. His foot caught on Kyungsoo’s leg, and he tripped. He caught himself at the last second, grabbing hold of the countertop.

“You should watch that height,” Junmyeon said, smirking. “You know what they say. Big trees fall the loudest.” He covered his mouth, laughing at the look of betrayal on his XO’s face.

“If a Chanyeol falls in the woods and no one’s there to hear it, does it make any noise?” quipped Jongdae.

Chanyeol turned the betrayed look on him, gaping for a moment. Then, dodging Kyungsoo’s second attempt at bringing him down, he griped, “This is unfair, I’m outnumbered!” He hopped over Kyungsoo’s leg. “Captain, I want to file a report.”

“Denied,” Junmyeon said, snickering. “I’m a little short on time right now. Take it up with the first officer.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth, ready to retort but the door chimed just then, and Junmyeon called out, “Just come in!” as he batted Jongdae’s hands away from poking him again.

The door swept open, and Luhan and Minseok entered together. Minseok was carrying a covered food container. He held onto it, even as they greeted the rest of the assembled group.

Kyungsoo was the first to ask the question they were all wondering. “Is that what I think it is?” he asked, eyeing the container eagerly.

“If you mean, is it a box of those chips, you know, the ones that are illegal on the Terran homeworld and ten other planets, then no, no it’s not,” said Minseok sarcastically, tugging the lid from the container. An enticing scent rushed into the room, and there were soon five hungry people staring at the box in Minseok’s arms. Rolling his eyes, the Betazoid thrust out the container, handing it to whoever grabbed it first.

Chanyeol groaned as he took a handful and chewed his first chip. “Minseok, bless you and your diplomatic channels.”

“And the fact that they aren’t banned on Betazed,” Luhan said happily, grabbing a couple of chips with his left hand and handful of his husband’s ass with his right. “We stocked up after the wedding.”

“And such a nice ass, I mean wedding, it was,” said Jongdae. “I saw more asses at your wedding than that one weekend we all went to Risa.”

Luhan laughed cheerfully, popping another chip in his mouth. “Have to say, I’m grateful for those Betazoid wedding traditions. I was able to see my husband naked before, during, and after my wedding!” He made another grab at Minseok’s ass.

Minseok swiftly dodged his hands this time, spinning around his husband to grab the back of his neck in one strong hand. “Would you stop that?” he asked, grinning crookedly. “We told them we’d be here for the movie.” His voice trailed off as he caught Luhan’s gaze, seemingly losing himself in his husband’s eyes. Then, huffing a laugh, he closed his eyes for a second. “And stop thinking about it, would you? And, ugh, stop thinking about Kris’s erection. Please.”

Chanyeol groaned, making a disgusted face. “Great, now we’re all thinking about Kris’s erection. Honestly. I didn’t even know that could happen to Vulcans outside of…” Chanyeol choked suddenly, his words caught on the chip that Jongdae had just shoved into his mouth.

Luhan laughed, stroking Minseok’s cheek. “Yours is the only erection I care about, and you know it,” he teased, leaning in for a kiss (which was eagerly granted).

“Your domesticity is disgusting,” Kyungsoo interrupted. “I was really hoping you’d be over the honeymoon phase by this point. Can we please watch a movie now?”

“No, we can’t,” Jongdae piped up from the couch, where he had settled with the chips. “Not until we solve Junmyeonie’s Zitao crisis.” He crunched gleefully as he watched his captain sigh and go red.

Junmyeon threw a handful of popcorn at Jongdae, scowling. “I am not having a Zitao crisis. I’m not having any crisis of any sort.”

“Liar,” Minseok said simply, settling comfortably on the floor. He grabbed the throw pillow Jongdae held out and put it behind his back before reaching for Luhan.

“Goddamnit,” Junmyeon swore, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Don’t go all mind-reader on me right now.”

“I didn’t have to,” Minseok said, his teeth bared in a grin. “I barely even needed to skim your emotions.”

“Then you’ll know,” Junmyeon said slowly, “that, other than finding Huang attractive, which, yes I will admit to, I’m not having a crisis.”

“Yet,” Kyungsoo muttered as he flipped through his tablet to select a movie from the Serenity’s database.

Junmyeon turned a shrewd eye to Kyungsoo, who was still absently flicking through movie selections. After a moment, he decided that this was one of those times it was totally acceptable to throw his longtime friend under the bus. “So...do you and Chanyeol want to talk about the crisis Ensign Oh walked in on you two having, or am I the only one allowed to have one?”

The room descended into chaos at that statement. Luhan and Minseok leaned forward with a frightening synchronicity, turning twinned evil grins at the pair. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had each frozen, suddenly rock-still, in the middle of their respective tasks.

Oh yes, more than one person can play this game, thought Junmyeon with satisfaction, as he watched Chanyeol and Kyungsoo attempt to defend themselves, movie forgotten on the display.

\-----

All told, there was nothing particularly notable about the Serenity’s first six month leg of her five year commission. The usual string of milk-run missions to Starfleet outposts got the crew working together and comfortable with one another, while also clearing out good portions of the over-stocked hold. By resupplying what sometimes felt like every Starfleet and Starfleet-funded base in three routes, the Serenity was earning back the space she would need for when they finally hit the Shin-EE system and the scientists could descend once more.

Of course, nothing particularly notable did not mean there was nothing going on. Baekhyun had locked Jongdae out of the labs for a full week after he accidentally ruined one of her experiments, and it had taken Minseok intervening to keep it from turning into a full blown war in the Lab Corridor. Yixing, the Chief Medical Officer, had found himself called upon to reattach more hands and fingers during the first four weeks the new science staff were handling the samples of Shin-EE’s carnivorous plants than ever before, as he confided to Junmyeon during one of their weekly meetings to discuss the condition of the crew.

He’d also had the distinctly new experience of trying to treat an infection that had started in Oh Sehun’s primary cybernetic implant and spread to the surrounding flesh; if he didn’t get a commendation out of the paper he had written about the adaptability of the little virus, Junmyeon was going to be very disappointed in Starfleet Medical’s brass. No one had even seen a virus that could jump between hardware and actual lifeforms before, and, frankly, they were all hoping to never see it again. Sehun was still nervous about plugging into her workstation, afraid of sharing or contracting something.

Luhan had somehow also found it necessary to overhaul the warp core’s conversion relays, completely, twice, and only shut off lighting to the main body of the ship three times, at least one of which had been fully intentional. Nobody had complained overmuch when it became clear that Luhan’s work had the warp core running even more efficiently, which meant they could run more scientific equipment at once with the same hit to the power grids. In reworking the power relays, he’d also discovered one of the downsides to being married to a Betazoid--the utter inability to lie to his husband. So Yixing also got used to having his ship’s Chief Diplomatic Officer dragging his husband in for proper treatment of previously self-treated burns, gashes, electrocutions, and brief exposure to hazardous materials.

The number of telepathic beings on board the Serenity had also gone up by one. Kris Wu, the ship’s half-Vulcan Communications Officer, had started a meditation group. One of the members, Amber Liu, having joined to control her anxiety, had discovered a previously unknown ability overhear thoughts when exposed to the disciplined meditations of Vulcan. Kris and Minseok had worked together to get her back on her feet (entirely metaphorical; her species had long, thin tentacles that they used for locomotion) as quickly as possible. As she was one of his security officers, Kyungsoo had spent no little time worrying about her, trusting the other command officers completely.

Just in time for that concern to be taken care of, Helmsman Kim Jongin had teamed up with Sehun, with whom he shared a workstation on the bridge, to bring a small group of tribbles onboard, which had been for sale at one of the Federation stations. Junmyeon had blown his lid when he found out about the furry, trilling incursion, the two younger officers’ puppy-dog eyes be damned. Strangely enough, it had been Zitao who had convinced Junmyeon to let them keep their pets; as he had grown up with the little menaces as pets on Bajor. That had led poor Lieutenant Zhang Yixing back into new territory yet again, as he sought to spay and neuter the youngest members of the bridge crew’s new pets. Junmyeon could still hear phantom grumblings of Yixing every time he performed surgery on the furry creatures, “I’m a doctor not a vet, Jun.”

Still, there were no deaths (barring one or two small plants, and Baekhyun’s experiment, which she still yelled about on occasion, causing Jongdae to hiss and his ears to fold back) and damned few major injuries. It bode well for the rest of the mission, Junmyeon told himself.

\-----

Seven months into the Serenity’s five year mission, and Junmyeon felt that he was finally starting to know what he was doing. The beings that had boarded his ship at the Starfleet space dock in orbit above Sol-3 had come together and were really become a crew. Missions were running smoothly, so smoothly that they were often able to take side missions. The newer officers were meshing well with the ones that had served with him before, and they were all coming to trust him. Generally speaking, it was an all-around comfortable situation, and one he was enjoying.

So of course something had to go wrong.

As he entered the lift, Junmyeon stretched his arms. The captain’s chair on the bridge was designed to be comfortable for long stretches of time, but it was far from luxurious. Besides, the previous day’s sparring session with Kris was starting to get to him--he was aching in places he hadn’t known humanoid species had. He was reaching to press the button for the holodeck when Zitao came racing down the hall, a bundle of tablets tucked under his arm.

“Hold up, sir!” Zitao called, his eyes wide.

Startled, Junmyeon slapped the STOP button, holding the lift where it was. “Lieutenant. Is everything okay?” he asked, concerned.

Zitao blinked as he slid past him, stepping into the lift. “What--oh, yes. Yes, of course, Captain. Everything’s fine.” He grinned, a little sheepish. “But I promised Doctor Byun that I would translate some research for her. And now I’m going to be a little late--Jongin was showing me Monggu’s new trick.”

Junmyeon hid his smile, releasing the stop and quickly selecting the buttons for the holodeck and the Lab Corridor. “So the menaces can be trained?”

“Of course! Jonginnie’s been very good with them--they’re very happy tribbles. You can tell by the way they’re always trilling whenever they see him.” The tall lieutenant suddenly snapped his mouth shut, flushing and his nose scrunching up cutely (not that Junmyeon was noticing). “Sorry, sir. Do you have any plans this afternoon?”

“Besides paperwork?” Junmyeon asked, dry as a desert. “Actually, yes. I have a couple of holonovels I’ve been meaning to get to.” He pointedly did not admit that the holonovels, stashed away in his bag, which he had picked up on Earth, were about a 21st Century boyband made up of ten Koreans. The less said about his rather embarrassing tastes, the better.

That was when the lift jerked to a stop.

Unprepared for the sudden lack of motion, Junmyeon jolted forward, bringing both of them down to the floor with a loud “Oooof!” and a groan of discomfort form Zitao as Junmyeon landed on top of him.

After the lift stopped shuddering, Junmyeon breathed a sigh of relief, and promptly froze as he realized what--who--he had landed on. His face was buried in the young lieutenant’s neck and the puff of warm air had made the younger weapons officer’s breath hitch. Junmyeon was also very aware of his own crotch pressed hard against Zitao’s.

“Are you okay, sir?” Zitao breathed out against his hair.

Junmyeon felt an involuntary thrill run down his spine as the words ruffled his hair, and immediately felt like a dirty old man. He swallowed back his own reaction. “Yes, I’m fine. Are you alright, Zitao?”

“Yes, sir, and please don’t take this the wrong way--” Zitao’s words trailed off momentarily as his hands came up to rest on Junmyeon’s waist and it was his turn to shiver out a breath as the warmth seeped through his uniform. “But, sir? You’re a little heavy.”

Both men laughed, the awkwardness of the situation fading somewhat, even as Junmyeon became more aware of the tingles running down his hips and into his groin, the longer Zitao and he were pressed together.

Yes, it was certainly time to get up. This situation needed to change before he could embarrass either one of them.

Unfortunately, neither of them consulted each other, and Zitao started to lift himself just as Junmyeon started to push his torso backwards. The result was that their crotches were pressed harder together than before. Junmyeon let out an involuntary whimper as he felt the line of Zitao’s cock through their uniforms. Both of them were certainly at least half hard now.

With a quick heave, Junmyeon pushed himself off Zitao and rolled to the side. He heard Zitao huff out a breath before slapping his hands harshly on the floor and sitting up. Glancing down at himself, Junmyeon realized that his half-hard dick was more than visible. Fuck these uniforms, he thought angrily, sitting up and leaning forward in an attempt to cover himself.

He was the captain, and he’d just gotten hard in his pants like a schoolboy from rubbing against one of his officers. Fuck, it had been too long since he’d gotten any action. File that under things he was never admitting to Jongdae or Minseok. After taking a few moments to collect himself, Junmyeon risked a look over at Zitao.

Zitao was staring right back at Junmyeon, his long legs splayed out in front of him, bulge obvious through the tight material of his uniform pants. Junmyeon swallowed hard, forced his gaze up, and met Zitao’s eyes. He didn’t need the mirrored surfaces inside the lift to tell him that his face was radiantly red. But Zitao didn’t look away.

After a few agonizing moments of shared silence, Junmyeon spoke, “Computer, report. Why has the lift stopped?”

Zitao leaned back against the slanted wall. Immediately, the small space seemed like a vast distance. It was only after the computer had begun to drone at them about mechanical failure in the lift shaft that Junmyeon realized they had been leaning towards each other. Once the computer was done with its recitation, Junmyeon radioed out to Luhan.

“Lu,” the engineer answered his comm, clearly not looking to see who it was who had beeped him. He grunted, and something clinked. Probably in the engines, then, or upside down in a Jeffries Tube.

“Commander Lu,” Junmyeon said, his voice far calmer than his racing heart, “this is your captain speaking. It would seem that Lieutenant Huang and I are trapped in a lift.”

Luhan made a choked noise. Again, something clinked, and this time the man swore. “My apologies, Captain. If you can get the computer to send me which lift and the error report, I’ll get someone right there.” A yell echoed down the line--he was definitely buried in a Jeffries tube somewhere--and Luhan swore again. “Strike that. If neither of you is injured nor has a meeting with the admiralty, it might take a bit. Neither of you is quite as essential as that particular part of Serenity.” A pause, and then, “Um, neither of you are injured, right?”

Junmyeon closed his eyes. “Don’t tell me which part of my ship you just broke, and we two damsels will work on rescuing ourselves.”

“Probably wise,” Luhan grunted, sounding strangely apologetic. “Because, yeah, that part definitely needs to stay coupled. Lu out!”

And the contact dropped.

Junmyeon turned his attention back to Zitao. His erection had faded, and he suspected that the other man’s had, as well. Not that he looked. He was too busy trying to sort out the uncomfortable look on the lieutenant’s face--or, more precisely, what that expression was making him remember about Luhan’s voice…

“He’s setting us up,” Junmyeon breathed, realizing that the strange tone in Luhan’s voice had been glee not distraction. Good lord, Jongdae had probably gotten the Terrible Two in on his matchmaking scheme, after all. That was it, Junmyeon decided. There was decaf in Jongdae’s future. Decaf with soy milk.

Shaking his head, Junmyeon pushed the thought out of mind. “Well, I don’t know about you, Lt. Huang, but I have things I want to do today.”

“Captain?” Zitao questioned, tilting his head to the side. It made him look more than a little bit like a large, confused puppy.

With rock hard abs and a nice cock, Junmyeon’s brain helpfully added. Junmyeon was momentarily distracted by the thought of Zitao hovering over him, skin damp with perspiration as he leaned down... and nope, nope, not today, brain. My god, I am turning into Jongdae. He shook his head once to clear the images before regaining his train of thought.

“Let’s not wait for Luhan to come get us,” he said grimly. “I have a feeling it might be a while.” He motioned to the ceiling of the lift, where the access hatch was. “We can climb out here and into the Jefferies Tube half a deck up, and then down that ‘til we reach the exit port in the cargo bay.”

Zitao’s blue eyes lit up in realization and he nodded, his lips curling into a smile. “I can get the hatch,” he volunteered. “If you can take these?” He held the stack of tablets out to Junmyeon, who quickly took them and stashed them carefully in his bag. He’d have to get Luhan to return them after he “unstuck” the lift, the little devil.

Junmyeon pretended not to notice the flex of Zitao’s back muscles or the tensing of his thick thighs as he reached over his head to unlock the hatch’s keypad. He had no thoughts of having those thighs wrapped around him at all. No, not a one.

Fuck, he really needed to get laid.

Zitao finished opening the access hatch into the lift shaft just in time for Junmyeon to regain his focus. He watched Junmyeon stand up, and then looked back at the access hatch, a slow smile curling across his lips. “Captain,” the Bajoran said slowly, amusement clear in every word, “I know how I’m getting into shaft, but...how are you getting there?”

Junmyeon’s jaw nearly dropped at the blatant teasing. And to think, Zitao was usually so much more careful around Junmyeon than the other officers. (Not that it has anything to do with purposeful shut downs on your first day, Captain, he reminded himself.) He fought back the threatening blush with sheer indignation, even as he looked up into Zitao’s bright eyes. “Sinking to jokes about my height is beneath you, Zitao. You’re going to give me a complex.” He paused, then continued. “And, frankly, I was planning on asking for a lift.”

“It would be my… pleasure to help you, sir.” Zitao’s grin was blown wide on his handsome face and, not for the first time, Junmyeon found himself wondering why Zitao had so much power over him. He was a grown man, dammit, an officer of Starfleet, and captain of the USS Serenity. One phrase should not have him blushing like he was eighteen and fresh in his Academy reds!

Resisting the urge to drag his palm down his face and groan, Junmyeon closed his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he saw that Zitao’s face had gone from teasing to affectionate. Something in his chest grew hot, wild. It swelled until it filled all the space behind his ribs and then burst out, leaving his fingertips tingling.

He licked his lips. “Mind boosting me up?” Junmyeon asked and he praised himself for his steady voice.

Zitao bent at the knee and motioned to Junmyeon to put his foot on it. “On your count, sir.”

Junmyeon nodded and placed his foot on Zitao’s knee. “On three, then. One...two...three!”

Zitao’s hands went around his waist to steady him and helped boost Junmyeon up so that he could grab the edge of the hatch. Once his hands were steady enough, Junmyeon began to take his own weight and heave himself the rest of the way up. Zitao’s fingers tightened protectively as Junmyeon lifted himself higher, until one of his elbows was able to clear the edge of the opening and he had the necessary leverage to pull his entire body up. Zitao’s fingers slid from Junmyeon’s waist, down, coming to rest just under his ass, giving Junmyeon that last bit of push to scramble onto the top of the lift.

Junmyeon stole a moment to catch his breath--and his thoughts. His heart was racing and his thighs burned where Zitao’s hands had been. Biting his lip, Junmyeon traced the too-clear line where his skin was throbbing, a phantom caress of the broad palm and fingers across his skin.

Zitao called from below, “Are you okay, sir?” He was staring up through the small window of light, looking concerned.

“Yes, Zitao, I’m fine, you may come up.” Junmyeon forced himself to calm down and act like the captain he was.

Zitao’s hands grabbed the edge of the access hatch. They flexed for a moment, and then clenched as he leapt and, with a groan, heaved himself up. The movement made the whole lift rock, but Zitao just rolled with the motion as he pulled himself fully out. He flopped on his knees, much the same way Junmyeon had, and looked over at his captain. “I need to work on my core muscles. That used to be easier.”

“Get trapped in a lot of lifts on your last assignment, Lieutenant?”

Junmyeon wanted to smack himself almost as soon as the words left his mouth; he was flirting and he definitely should not be. But Zitao’s pleased grin was far too much for him, and he could feel his resistance crumbling. These were special circumstances, he reasoned with himself. There was a voice in his head that sounded strangely like Sehun’s, reciting the Starfleet regs on fraternization between the ranks. It was shoved unceremoniously into a corner of his mind.

Zitao didn’t seem to have any of Junmyeon’s hesitation, however. “No, sir, but I did boost myself into a lot of windows at the academy.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widened at that admission. Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying, “I always found the best way into a room was to be group leader on projects.”

Zitao’s own eyes widened in a comical imitation of Junmyeon’s, and his mouth dropped open in a little O.

Feeling strangely proud at having elicited that particular reaction from the young man, Junmyeon shook his head and redirected them. “Right, then. After you, this time, Lieutenant.”

Zitao looked, for a moment, like he wanted to say something. Then he nodded, and started his way up the many rungs of the ladder to the next level, where the opening to a Jeffries Tube was looming.

Junmyeon climbed the ladder behind him, cursing himself for poor planning. He tried to only look at the rung directly in front of his face, because every time he looked up he was confronted with the reality of Zitao’s wonderfully sculpted ass flexing as he climbed a few rungs ahead. It was far more trying than any of the fitness exams at the Academy had ever been.

They finally reached the Jefferies Tube, which was when Junmyeon realized that he was going to kill Luhan, because he was going to have to continue to stare at Zitao’s ass as they crawled all the way down the tunnel. And the route to the safest exit on this tube was in the cargo hold, which was a fair ways away.

Junmyeon’s dick twitched with interest in his uniform. This was probably going to be the longest fifteen to twenty minutes of his month. It was pure torture, watching Zitao crawl in front of him, ass clenching and thighs stretching out to move through the tunnel. He knew he shouldn’t, but he could picture his own face buried between those round cheeks, spreading him wide as he licked over the younger man’s fluttering hole, Zitao’s soft voice, whimpering for Junmyeon’s cock to fill him.

Fuck the holodeck, Junmyeon thought bitterly as his stomach knotted in on itself. His holonovels and killing his Chief Engineer could wait. First, he was going back to his quarters to work out his growing sexual frustration.

\-----

Junmyeon made it back to his quarters with less fuss than he had been expecting. Once they had arrived in the cargo hold, he had watched as Zitao replaced the cover on the Jeffries Tube, and thanked Zitao his help. He had pretended not to notice the way the younger man’s eyes had gone dark at his perfunctory dismissal--had not allowed himself to notice. Quickly, he had parted ways with the lieutenant.

What Junmyeon had noticed at the moment was his own throbbing dick, hard in his pants. He was immensely grateful that he had not run into crewmembers while he was making his way back his quarters; the last thing Junmyeon needed was a rumor circulating on the ship that the Captain had an erection in the corridor. Knowing Starfleet gossip, he would likely have an admiral asking about his sexual attraction to sheet metal plating at their next debriefing. Glad that he was avoiding that fate, at least for now, Junmyeon quickly shucked his uniform in near-record time. He left it in a pile beside his spare uniforms, which wasn’t regulation, but what he was about to do definitely wasn’t regulation, either.

Junmyeon threw himself onto his mattress, letting the bed take the edge of his physical strain away, his shoulders unknotting and the strain in his hips from crawling through the Jefferies Tubes abating. After taking a moment just to relax and indulge in a few deep breaths, he twisted onto his side to reach into his bedside table. From the drawer, he pulled a non-descript box. He put it on the tabletop and pressed his thumb to the lock, letting it scan the print. The box beeped quietly before it opened with a mechanical hiss. When it was a little more than halfway open, Junmyeon pulled out the vibrator and extra lube he kept in there. He kept it in a locked box, not because of shame, but because his friends--Jongdae in particular--had no grasp of boundaries.

The vibrator itself was good and thick, thick enough that he always felt the stretch. He’d sunk a lot of good credits into that thing, and it showed. It had realistic “skin” that could be heated to the body temperature of any one of three different species, vibrated at four different speeds, and thrust at two. On top of all that, it was relatively discreet and easy to clean. Definitely worth the money he had paid.

He placed it next to him on the bed and busied himself first with the lube. Slicking two fingers up, he settled himself comfortably against his pillow before pressing them up against his hole. Just the warm touch of his fingertips on his rim had him gasping, sensitive from how long he’d been on edge. He hadn’t taken the time to really enjoy more than a quick wank in a while, and his body had no problems letting him know just how badly it wanted this.

With one trembling finger, he traced his rim, trailing slick lube and temptation. He couldn’t keep up the teasing long, however, before he just had to sink his index finger in. It had been a good few days since he had last given in and fingered himself, but his body relaxed around his finger relatively easily. Junmyeon moaned as he slid the finger deeper, stroking his walls. Against his stomach, his cock had begun to leak, surging to full hardness, but Junmyeon resisted the urge to stroke himself with his other hand. 

He drew his finger out slowly and added more lube so that he could slide his middle finger in, as well. They sank in just easily as the first. Junmyeon’s back arched up off the bed as he twisted his two fingers inside himself, easily finding his prostate and sending shocks of pleasure down his spine. He liked to rub it just a little too hard, off and on, like the head of a lover’s cock thrusting in. He relished the burn, too, the sting from the too-quick way he had begun to stretch himself open. Panting, Junmyeon brought his free hand up to his heaving chest, his fingertips pinching at his nipples. The wakening fire made him hiss, his hips arching up off the mattress.

Junmyeon fucked his fingers into himself faster and faster, suddenly desperate, almost ready to grab his vibrator and fuck himself into orgasm. He opened up easily around a third finger, his body wanting just as badly as his mind, and, after a few final thrusts of his fingers, he pulled them out of himself. The emptiness made him groan, but he knew that there was an easy solution to that. Resisting the urge to just grab his cock and fist himself until he came--being filled to the aching point and fucked would be far more rewarding-- Junmyeon seized the vibrator and quickly stroked it with a slick hand.

Junmyeon felt wanton, spreading his legs further before he flicked the toy on to the lowest setting. He groaned loudly as he rubbed its head against his rim, teasing himself by sliding it up to his balls and then back down, pressing it against his ass. He could imagine Zitao teasing him like this, that slow, foxy grin of his as he dragged his cock against Junmyeon’s sensitive skin.

The vibrator hummed against him and he pushed it in, whining a little as the thick silicon filled him up the way he had been wanting. After giving himself a moment to adjust, Junmyeon pushed it in faster, fucking it in and out of himself quickly. He shifted his hips up, changing the angle and suddenly the vibrator was pushing against his prostate perfectly. He pressed the button the base that made it thrust, and felt himself melt, his hole clenching hard around the warm shaft of the toy.

Junmyeon flicked a button and the speed at which the toy thrust against him increased. He groaned loudly and matched the movement of the toy with his wrist, pushing it in and out of himself faster, feeling the pleasure zing up and down his spine, and reveling in the sensation. One more flick of the button and the vibrations increased against his prostate. “Ahh, ahh, ahh,” he moaned, sounding desperate even to his own ears.

His cock was so hard, red and leaking against his stomach; Junmyeon couldn’t resist wrapping a hand around himself and stroking, smearing himself with sticky precome. He imagined Zitao’s hand in place of his own; the other man’s strong fingers tight around his cock, and moaned. Zitao would fuck him thoroughly, he knew, would fill him hard and fast, moaning all the while about how good Junmyeon felt around his dick. At the thought of that, Junmyeon came, his back arching prettily away from the sheets as the tight coil of pressure low in his belly exploded through him.

Loose-limbed, he relaxed back into the mattress, flipping off the toy with a thumb and letting himself calm down. His hands were sticky and his body ached around where the toy was still stretching him open. He covered his face with his arm for a moment, still in disbelief that he had come to the thought of Lieutenant Huang fucking him. He did not sign up for those feelings, but there they were, nonetheless. His mind betrayed him once more as he let himself think about what Zitao would be like after sex. A cuddler, he thought, the kind who would wrap his long body around Junmyeon’s slighter frame, not caring that the both of them were sticky and slick, too caught up in the satisfaction.

Like this, locked in his own quarters, Junmyeon could admit to himself how he felt. He liked Huang Zitao, and it sounded so silly and young to phrase it that way, even to himself, but it was the truth. He did like the younger man. Junmyeon liked the way the younger man ran the members of the security team through drills, the way he helped Kyungsoo test the weapons systems. How he had been training the senior staff in advanced hand to hand combat. Junmyeon was not just interested in mission hook up; he wanted more, and, against his better judgment, he wanted it with Zitao.

\-----

Over the course of the next several weeks, Junmyeon had more and more personal interaction with Zitao. Reports from departments not even related to his were suddenly being hand delivered to Junmyeon’s ready room by Zitao. Junmyeon would sometimes invite Zitao to stay for a few minutes, and enjoy a cup of coffee with him. Junmyeon enjoyed these brief encounters, and it was clear that Zitao did too, the way his eyes would light up and his ears would flush every time Junmyeon invited him to stay. Both of them, Junmyeon noted, were crossing the line between professional and casual much more often than he had allowed in the past. They sat closer together as these meetings went on, and discussed more personal topics like Junmyeon’s embarrassing holonovels and Zitao’s ability to cook traditional Bajoran dishes from scratch.

Despite his better judgment, but in alignment with Junmyeon’s own burgeoning feelings, he allowed arrangement to continue till one day Zitao had placed a hand high on Junmyeon’s thigh and asked him to dinner in his quarters. Junmyeon had stilled, heart racing and pages of Starfleet regs streaming through his mind. It wasn’t entirely forbidden for a captain and an officer to date, but the regulations did outline a number of potential consequences should a relationship interfere with the duties of either officer or result in an incident report. Junmyeon had declined with a simple, “No, that would be inappropriate, you are dismissed, Lieutenant.”

Junmyeon had regretted it the moment he did so, the hurt and anger flashing through Zitao’s eyes and across his handsome face. But the Bajoran had stayed quiet, and had strolled out of Junmyeon’s ready room, hands clenched at his sides.

Since then, Kyungsoo had been glaring at him intermittently, and the few meetings the senior staff had every week had ended with Minseok looking between Zitao and Junmyeon with something akin to pity. Zitao, for his part, continued to be professional when he delivered his various reports, but had declined Junmyeon’s offer to stay for coffee the one time he had offered. Junmyeon hadn’t had the heart to order him to stay, nor would his pride allow him to drop his guard and apologize.

But sometimes Junmyeon met Zitao’s gaze in the mess hall, the corridors, or even during a briefing and he would see the same desire, the same soft longing lurking is Zitao’s eyes before one of them would look away.

\-----

Kyungsoo finally cornered him after a particularly uncomfortable and silent lift ride with the three of them. He’d shoved Junmyeon bodily back into the lift after Zitao disembarked at the engineering and ordered the lift to stop. When Junmyeon opened his mouth to override the command, Kyungsoo slapped a hand over his mouth and an arm across his chest, crowding him against the wall of the lift.

Kyungsoo had just broken half a dozen Starfleet regs about insubordination and assaulting a superior officer, but Junmyeon knew this far out into the Gamma Quadrant, that even if he were to lodge a complaint against his security chief-- which he didn’t, because he knew he deserved this-- no one would do anything about it for months.

“Don’t fucking say a word, Kim Junmyeon.” the smaller human said, eyes glittering dangerously as he looked up from beneath his fringe at Junmyeon. It was a look that had caused many crewmembers, including Ensign Jongin to shy away from the Chief of Security, and effective in scaring even the toughest of beings into submission. “I don’t know what you’ve done to make my weapon’s officer a wilted flower, but I want him back.” 

Junmyeon grunted in protest from behind Kyungsoo’s hand and the shorter human’s eyes flashed, “Oh he’s not yours, Captain, not unless you let him be so.”

Junmyeon stilled beneath Kyungsoo’s hold, and he went slack, eyes wide at the implication in Kyungsoo’s words. Kyungsoo’s hand lifted away from his mouth and he spoke, “I know that, Soo, but I shouldn’t. I need to keep the respect of this crew. Boundaries are an important part of a functioning crew, you know that.”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at his superior, pushing off from Junmyeon’s chest with a huff, “No one respects Luhan and Minseok any less because of their marriage; or Admiral Janeway for marrying her first officer. You’re being a coward and interfering with Zitao’s performance. Yours too, you’re distracted during briefings and you look tired as shit.”

Junmyeon’s jaw dropped and he gaped at his friend. He had no defense to that. No one had complained about Zitao’s performance, but his productivity had dropped and Junmyeon’s had as well. His pride was completely shot through at that and he sighed. He played with the bangs across his forehead absently as he worked through the guilt and frustration that Kyungsoo’s words had brought him.

“I’ll figure it out, Soo, I promise.” he smiled wanly at his friend, hoping to ease the tension.

Kyungsoo stared back for a moment, full lips pursed into a pout before he broke out into a brilliant laugh, rich voice echoing off the walls of the lift, “Good, because I’m betting against Minseok and Jongdae for when the two of you will give in, and I’d really like to earn back some holodeck hours.”

Junmyeon groaned, “I should have known there was a pool going after Luhan trapped us in lift. He looked so disappointed afterwards.”

Kyungsoo snorted, “That was amateur of him, but I know it was effective because Jongdae told me Zitao asked him if you were always a tease.”

Junmyeon laughed too this time, and he was sure he was making what Jongdae had termed his “ugly grandpa face”. He was past his initial embarrassment now, and his pride in his crew had been activated, if anything, he wanted to help Zitao perform better at his duties, even if his own emotions took a hit along the way. This situation needed to be resolved and Junmyeon, as captain, had the obligation of doing it. “I don’t want to know what Jongdae’s plan is, do I?”

Kyungsoo continued to laugh, and shook his head. “You really don’t.”

Junmyeon ordered the lift to move again, and they were once again headed towards the Labs. Junmyeon turned to his friend once more, “So how many holodeck hours is Ensign Oh charging you to keep quiet about Chanyeol?”

Kyungsoo raised his fist menacingly and Junmyeon merely chuckled at him, and continued to all the way the labs.

\-----

It wasn't purposeful, that was the only defense he had. No, the request was 100% impulsive. Kyungsoo’s words were still ringing in Junmyeon’s head from several days ago, but Junmyeon had not acted yet on his newfound resolve to mend things with Zitao. But during their weekly inter-departmental meeting, Junmyeon hadn’t been able to take his eyes off the tall Bajoran, Zitao’s back ramrod straight as he had listened attentively to the various reports being given and staunchly ignored Junmyeon’s gaze. Junmyeon had been miffed, and ordered Zitao to stay behind at the end of the meeting, quelling any curious looks from his officers by stating he had questions about portions of Zitao’s report on the weapons bank. He caught a brief grin between Kyungsoo and Minseok as they exited the room and really hoped he hadn’t just played into them winning the pool.

Zitao was clearly having none of it, standing at attention across the briefing room, the perfect picture of Starfleet poise with his hands clasped behind his back. Junmyeon, however, remained seated, in an attempt to calm both his nerves and give off the impression that he was still in command. The two of them stared each other down, and Junmyeon could feel the tension between them, but Zitao’s jaw was working, clenching and unclenching, his pretty, thin lips pursed. He clearly had something to say so Junmyeon chose to stay silent.

“Permission to speak freely, Captain,” Zitao finally spit out, crossing his arms and already dangerously skirting the lines of insubordination. His lean body was tense, well-fitted uniform betraying lines of strong muscle and tension.

“Granted,” said Junmyeon tightly. Zitao leaned across the table then, even in the awkward position of leaning far over the table; he was beautiful, blue eyes flashing dark as he struggled to contain himself.

Zitao hesitated, even with the permission to say what he wanted, he still held himself back, just a little bit, unsure if Junmyeon would send him away again. “Sir, I apologize for that day in your briefing room. I crossed a line that I should not have.” Zitao paused, clearly waiting for Junmyeon’s reaction.

Junmyeon licked his lips and nodded tightly, feeling his shoulders stiffen as he fought the urge to lean forward, into Zitao’s space, even from across the table. “But, sir, I don’t appreciate being toyed with. I know, sir, that captains are discouraged from having relationships with lower ranked officers and I understand now--”

“I do want a relationship with you, Zitao,” Junmyeon said as he interrupted and his voice cracked.

Zitao reared back from the table, completely stunned by Junmyeon’s words, and he stood there for a few moments, his mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Junmyeon too, felt frozen by his words. Where his bravery had come from, he would never be sure. His mental outline of this conversation had been to accept whatever it was Zitao had to say and then apologize for his abruptness. Confessing his feelings had not been a part of how Junmyeon had anticipated this conversation going.

When it became clear after several moments that neither Junmyeon nor Zitao were going to continue speaking, Junmyeon thought he had said the wrong thing and that Zitao’s silence indicated he was not actually interested in a relationship. Perhaps had only wanted something simpler, more physical. Shame crept up his spine, cold, and turned his fingertips to ice. Junmyeon stood on shaky legs and opened his mouth to take back what he had said, to try to salvage the situation in any way he could. But Zitao was moving too, and crossed the room in three long strides.

 

Zitao cupped Junmyeon’s face roughly between calloused palms, and without preamble, kissed him hard, their teeth nearly clacking together at the force. Junmyeon kissed him back after a moment’s hesitation, mouth sliding wetly against Zitao’s and his tongue flickering out to lick into his open mouth. Their tongues danced with each other for a moment and Junmyeon felt lust, white hot and fiery overtake him, settling deep in his belly. He pushed Zitao backwards, until the younger man’s knees buckled and he hit the table. Zitao collapsed, sitting back on the table with a gasp, blonde hair wild and cheeks flushed a hectic red. Junmyeon moved to stand between his legs and kissed him again and again and again. The emotional tension and frustration seemed to bleed out of the two men and into their kisses, Junmyeon’s hands clutched tightly at Zitao’s uniform, messing up its regulation creases.

Both of them gasped for breath when they parted next, and Zitao’s hands ripped at Junmyeon’s perfectly ironed uniform, forcing the fasteners holding it shut at the front rip open. Junmyeon moaned at the strength of Zitao’s hands to force it open at once like that. Zitao’s hands pushed his undershirt up to his neck then and began to suck across his chest, leaving faint pink marks as he sucked pale skin between his teeth. Junmyeon’s hands wound themselves deep into Zitao’s hair as he pulled the man closer to his chest. Zitao’s tongue licked at a nipple and Junmyeon groaned.

A faint ping from his tablet on the table broke through the haze that surrounded the two, and Junmyeon reluctantly pulled Zitao away from where he had started to bite a mark into the thin skin of his collarbone.

“I have another meeting,” Junmyeon panted against Zitao’s plush mouth, kissing him in between rolling his undershirt down and attempting to refasten his uniform. “My quarters, after your shift?” he asked breathily, as he pulled away to struggle with the fasteners on the front of his uniform.

“Yes!” Zitao said firmly, staring straight into Junmyeon’s eyes as he straightened his own collar from where Junmyeon had gripped it tightly. “I’ll dress comfortably?” he asked, eyes glinting with the familiar mischief that Junmyeon had missed more than he realized.

Junmyeon laughed, and leaned forward to drop another kiss on Zitao’s mouth. He smoothed down his bangs once more before reaching forward to do the same for Zitao and the younger man preened under the attention, smiling up at Junmyeon affectionately, blue eyes finally soft and open, and Junmyeon had missed those eyes more than the mischievous ones.

Junmyeon smiled back, eyes scrunched up in a way that Jongdae had told him was “disgustingly adorable and shouldn’t be done by Starfleet captains.” He grabbed his tablet from the table and he was about to exit the room when Zitao piped up behind him.

“Me too, sir.” Junmyeon turned around, an eyebrow raised in question. Zitao smiled at him, brighter than a star, “I want a relationship too.”

\-----

Junmyeon got off shift before Zitao. He finished up the last of his meetings with Jongdae and Baekhyun, reviewing their plans for sample collection on a geologically unstable planet in the Shin-EE system. Once that was over, though, Jongdae had stayed behind, eyeing his friend closely. Junmyeon knew he’d straightened his uniform after his encounter with Zitao, but his face had been flushed when he’d arrived in the labs. Both Baekhyun and Jongdae had quirked identical eyebrows at his appearance--clearly, they’d been spending far too much time together--but neither had teased him about. Junmyeon had, apparently foolishly, hoped he’d gotten off the hook with this one. Judging by his friend’s inquisitive stare, he wasn’t so lucky.

“Mind telling me what you were up to earlier?” Jongdae asked, placing a comforting hand on Junmyeon’s arm.

“I…” Junmyeon started. He paused, as he felt a flush creep up his neck. He was no longer embarrassed by his feelings for Zitao, but it had been a long time since anyone had caught him looking anything less than the pristine Starfleet captain he was supposed to be. “I kissed Zitao,” Junmyeon said in a rush, looking his friend dead in the eye. “Or, rather, he kissed me in the briefing room. And then I pushed him down on the table.”

Jongdae’s eyes were wide, and he looked over his friend once more, probably trying to discern if Junmyeon was hiding a hickey somewhere. Junmyeon thought he had one on his collarbone but he’d be damned if he was going to tell Jongdae that.

“Junmyeon, I hope you’re planning to follow up on that, because I don’t know what happened before to make Zitao look at you the way he has the last few weeks, but if I have to be witness to that much eye-fucking again, I’m going to need better birth control. Or I might throw him down on a table, myself.”

Junmyeon’s eyes narrowed at Jongdae. “Don’t you fucking dare.”

Jongdae’s ears perked up, twitching, with his mouth curling up in a smile that was uncomfortably like that of a Terran cat after they’d caught a mouse.

Junmyeon realized he’d been had.

“That’s really all I needed to know,” Jongdae said, quiet but sure.

Junmyeon turned away from his friend, knowing that there was an hour left before the end of Zitao’s watch, butterflies curling in his stomach at the thought of what was going to happen then. “You know nothing, Kim Jongdae.”

The other man’s laughter followed him out into the hall.

\-----

It ended up being a tense hour for Junmyeon. He had showered quickly and then spent fifteen minutes looking at himself in the mirror, deciding if he should style his hair the way he wore it on the bridge, or leave it parted in the middle, the way it naturally fell. He realized he was being ridiculous when he heard the clock chime the half hour, and decided to simply brush it into some semblance of his normal style.

Finally, he pulled on a loose tee-shirt and clean sweats, before grabbing his pile of dirty clothes and shoving it unceremoniously into the closet. The rest of his quarters, thankfully, were relatively clean, since movie night was supposed to be the next day.

Thirty minutes past the end of Zitao’s shift and Junmyeon was pacing. They had only agreed to meet up after it ended, and while Junmyeon had seen how eager Zitao was (felt it too, against his stomach) he was concerned now that Zitao had possibly had second thoughts. Junmyeon’s stomach tied itself up in knots. The relief he had felt at making plans to see Zitao became worry, and Junmyeon hadn’t felt this insecure in a long time.

The door chimed then, and Junmyeon startled, nearly falling from his couch. He stood and ran his fingers through his hair, nervously combing at his bangs before calling, “Come in.”

The door slid open to reveal Zitao, tall and beautiful. Junmyeon sagged against his couch, clutching the back of it with relief. Zitao’s brow was furrowed in what Junmyeon thought must be a mirror of his own.

The younger man hesitated briefly before stepping over the threshold. “I’m sorry I’m late, sir-”

“Junmyeon,” the older man interrupted. “Please. Call me Junmyeon here.” He took a few steps forward to Zitao and then paused, hands clenching at his side. Zitao looked so good, dressed in casual clothing not unlike Junmyeon’s own.

A brilliant smile lit up Zitao’s face at that, and Junmyeon’s heart gave a faint wobble in his chest before it accelerated and spread warmth down through his fingers, which had grown cold from his anxiety. Zitao closed the gap between them, the small gym bag he had been carrying dropping from his shoulder, landing with a light thunk on the floor beside them.

Junmyeon barely noticed, finding the heat of Zitao’s hands on his cheek and nape of his neck far too distracting. Zitao leaned down, and Junmyeon closed his eyes as he felt Zitao’s breath ghost over his mouth. The touch of Zitao’s lips against his was like fire, igniting the coals of arousal that had been simmering in Junmyeon’s belly all shift and now were burning him up, igniting trails of fire where Zitao’s lips touched his, where his fingers were searing into his skin.

Junmyeon kissed Zitao back, lips parting to deepen the kiss, tilting his head to perfect their angle. He couldn’t hold still, pressing closer to the other man, his hands sliding up Zitao’s back to pull him closer. Zitao’s kisses were hungry, hard, like they hadn’t just kissed a few hours ago, desperate and filthy. Zitao’s mouth was a constant wet pressure against his own, seeking Junmyeon’s lips again, like he was dying every time they parted for even a moment, like he needed Junmyeon to breathe.

Junmyeon’s lips swept over Zitao’s full lower lip, sucking it between his and gently nibbling it and Zitao inhaled sharply, clutching at his tee-shirt and pulling at the hair at his nape lightly. Junmyeon groaned and released Zitao’s mouth as the slight pull sent arousal shooting down his spine and straight to his cock.

“Junmyeon,” breathed Zitao, almost reverent.

Junmyeon reveled in the way his name sounded falling from the taller man’s kiss swollen mouth. He licked his own lips, feeling the heavily-used burn.

Zitao swallowed. “I’m sorry I was late. I stopped by my quarters and then I used my security clearance to make sure the corridor was empty before I came up to this deck.”

Junmyeon could feel the way Zitao’s skin flushed, warming ever so slightly beneath his fingers. He knew that the younger man was realizing that perhaps he shouldn’t have admitted that slight abuse of his rank to his captain, but Junmyeon smiled at him. “It’s all right, Zitao, I appreciate your…”Junmyeon swallowed, and tugged at the hem of Zitao’s shirt, pulling it up his torso, over his head, and letting it fall to the floor. “Your discretion.”

Zitao met Junmyeon’s gaze again, brilliant blue burning into his own chocolate brown eyes before Junmyeon’s vision dropped lower, taking in how well-defined Zitao’s pectorals were. Junmyeon’s fingers followed the same path his gaze had taken, and he grinned at the way Zitao’s abs trembled beneath his fingers. Slowly, so slowly, he curled one hand shut, and trailed a finger down, down over the thick trail of hair around Zitao’s navel, and further, below his sweatpants. Junmyeon’s fingers curled under the waistband of his pants and, with a coy smile at the taller man, he pulled backwards.

Zitao caught on and he grinned back, hands fisting in Junmyeon’s shirt and yanking it over his head, forcing Junmyeon’s hands away from Zitao’s stomach. Junmyeon had only a moment to feel disappointed before Zitao’s hands were around his ass, and he was pulled up into the younger’s arms, and his arms draped over Zitao’s shoulders and legs reflexively wrapped around Zitao’s waist. Junmyeon whined, embarrassingly high pitched, into Zitao’s shoulder as their cocks rubbed against each other. Zitao’s answering cry was equally high-pitched and Junmyeon and Zitao both giggled a little.

Suddenly Zitao was squeezing Junmyeon’s ass before pulling him away from his body and Junmyeon was tossed onto the bed, bouncing a little as he landed on his back. Junmyeon squirmed a little, as he felt pressure against his prostate, the plug he had placed in himself before his shower shifting. Zitao raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his squirming, and Junmyeon grinned wider. Zitao only pushed his pants down and off his hips, leaving him bare to Junmyeon’s hungry gaze, his cock flushed and hard, standing straight up from thick hair. It was bigger than Junmyeon had anticipated, even when he’d rubbed up against it before. It made his mouth water in desire.

Junmyeon crooked a finger at Zitao and the younger man complied, and draped his body over him; Junmyeon was right, it did feel good to be caged under the larger man, his body covering him like a warm blanket. Junmyeon leaned up and reconnected their lips, his tongue working its way into Zitao’s open mouth, sweeping over his teeth and stroking the roof of his mouth. The taste of Zitao’s mouth intoxicated him, and he pulled Zitao closer by his ass, warm flesh giving and flexing beneath his palms. Junmyeon flicked his tongue against Zitao’s, drawing it into his mouth now, and sucking hard.

Zitao’s hips dropped hard against Junmyeon’s at that, and the feeling of Zitao’s hard cock rocking against his own brought Junmyeon to full hardness. Zitao ground down harder, his hips rolling against Junmyeon in a way that pushed the plug against his prostate harder. Junmyeon moaned loudly and Zitao pulled back looking down at him with lust blown eyes, the brilliant blue barely a ring around the dark of his pupils.

“What…” Zitao started to say but Junmyeon cut him off with a finger against his mouth before lifting his hips to pull his pants off. He hadn’t bothered with underwear and he felt his chest flush as hot gaze took in his own abs, flexing as he kicked his pants off and over the edge of the bed. Zitao leaned back against his heels and gasped as Junmyeon spread his legs, the blue glass of the plug that stretched his rim sparkling in the dim light of Junmyeon’s quarters.

“Fuck,” murmured Zitao as his finger traced Junmyeon’s rim. His fingers pulled on the plug gently, opening up Junmyeon’s hole wider around the largest part of it as he pulled it halfway out. Zitao’s thick cock twitched against his stomach and he drove it back in, hard, and Junmyeon arched up off the bed as Zitao fucked him with the plug, spinning it with his hand. “So pretty like this, so pretty stretched around a plug for me.” Zitao said, voice darker than the space the ship floated in.

“Stop teasing!” Junmyeon groaned again as Zitao pulled the plug out all the way, Junmyeon’s hole clenching around nothing. Zitao leaned down and kissed Junmyeon hotly, tongue claiming his mouth as it delved inside, licking at his cheeks and over his tongue.

Zitao’s hands pinned Junmyeon’s shoulders to the bed as he pulled away, and he whimpered, the feeling of being immobilized beneath his hot hands turning him on, as his cock leaked precome against his stomach. Zitao kissed down his neck, mouthing a hickey into it before continuing down, sucking a mark into his chest. Junmyeon writhed as Zitao sucked on a nipple, laving it with is tongue before biting it and sucking it. The pain shot straight down to Junmyeon’s cock, leaving him throbbing and impatient.

At the touch of Zitao’s fingers against his rim, Junmyeon wrapped his legs around Zitao’s waist and before Zitao move, he flipped them over. Junmyeon sat astride Zitao’s chest, both of them heaving from arousal and the shift in position. Junmyeon leaned down and captured Zitao’s mouth in a filthy kiss, open mouthed as he fucked his tongue in and out of Zitao’s mouth a few times before pulling away and sliding up Zitao’s body. Junmyeon’s grin was feral as Zitao looked up at him, wild eyed and panting.

"I said stop teasing," Junmyeon repeated, using his captain voice, deeper and more commanding than his regular tone. It had the desired effect; Zitao shuddered bodily beneath him, hands coming up to grip the back of Junmyeon’s thighs. He shifted his knees to straddle Zitao's face properly and gasped as Zitao’s hands moved to his ass, spreading him wide open for Zitao’s waiting mouth. Junmyeon felt hot breath ghost over his puckered flesh, already fluttering and open from the plug. “Fucking hell,” Junmyeon moaned at the first wet pass of Zitao’s tongue over his rim.

Zitao licked kittenishly, light swipes around and over his hole that had Junmyeon bending forward to fist the sheets above Zitao’s head. Satisfaction shot down up his spine making him gasp and grind back against his face. Zitao laughed against his ass and the vibrations made Junmyeon shiver again, the pleasure spreading up to his balls. Zitao shifted his hands so that his thumbs pulled at Junmyeon’s entrance, opening him up wider for Zitao’s tongue and Junmyeon felt himself blush at how exposed he was. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in this position, not by a long shot, but the thrill of being opened up for someone never ceased to make his blood pump faster or his cock twitch against his stomach, precome smearing itself over his navel.

Zitao suddenly pushed his tongue into Junmyeon’s ass and he cried out, feeling the way his hole opened up for Zitao’s tongue, ass stretched and ready to be filled. Zitao drove his tongue in and out, sliding along Junmyeon’s walls and it made him dizzy with how good it felt. Zitao’s tongue was firm as it pushed deep into him, wiggling it teasingly before he pulled it out and mouthed at the open rim. Every slurp and slick sound from below him made his cock spasm and precome dripped from the tip. It made him feel powerful, the way Zitao moaned every time he ground down onto his face. He sucked and licked harder at Junmyeon’s entrance, drawing a full bodied shudder out of Junmyeon as he begged Zitao for more.

Zitao pulled away for a breath and Junmyeon’s stretched hole clenched around air, and he felt so close to coming that he reluctantly pulled away from Zitao’s warm mouth. He slid back down Zitao’s body, and sat on his lap. Junmyeon slipped Zitao’s cock between his cheeks and enjoyed the way Zitao’s eyes rolled back into his head at the friction. Junmyeon grinned at Zitao’s dazed expression and motioned to the bedside table with his hand. “Lube, Zitao, now.”

Junmyeon leaned down to kiss at Zitao’s chest as the man beneath him reached into bedside table, groping for the lube. He sucked a pretty bruise into Zitao’s left pec, right below his nipple and Junmyeon pulled back to admire the bruise blossoming on Zitao’s chest, a mark of his possession on the weapons officer. Junmyeon lifted himself up and Zitao moaned as Junmyeon’s hand closed around his cock, hard and throbbing in Junmyeon’s grip. Junmyeon stroked Zitao even as struggled to locate the lube.

Once he did, Junmyeon plucked it from Zitao’s fingers, scooting backwards just a bit. He shivered as Zitao’s fingers rubbed up and down his thighs, a comforting touch even as he coated Zitao’s cock in lube, flicking his wrist over the head of his cock, just to hear the way Zitao moaned for him. He reached behind himself and slicked up his rim again. With no difficulty, Junmyeon slipped two fingers inside himself and arched his back in a final display for Zitao as he made sure his ass was slick for the other man’s thick cock.

“Are you ready?” Junmyeon questioned, even as Zitao grabbed the base of his dick and he shifted over it, feeling the head of it press hard against his opening and it made him shiver with anticipation.

“Are you?” asked Zitao with a smirk, and he thrust upward slowly, steadying Junmyeon’s hip with one hand as he guided his cock in. Junmyeon moaned and braced his hands on Zitao’s chest as he lowered his body down onto the hard length of Zitao’s until Zitao had to brace both of Junmyeon’s hips to slow him down.

“You’re so fucking big, feel so fucking good.” Junmyeon panted as Zitao filled him. The stretch still burned, despite the fact that he’d worn a plug and Zitao had eaten him out, but Junmyeon didn’t care, the stretch felt so fucking delicious, the pressure of being opened made sparks fly behind his eyes and his fingertips tingle. With a final surge downward, Junmyeon felt his skin meet the top of Zitao’s thighs, his cock seated deep in Junmyeon’s ass. Junmyeon took a few steadying breaths, and leaned down to kiss Zitao to distract himself as he adjusted to being stuffed full of cock.

Junmyeon clenched experimentally around Zitao as they kissed and his hips twitched up, the tension in Zitao’s body obvious by the way his chest were tensed below Junmyeon’s hands, how his thighs were stock steady against his ass. Junmyeon kissed him once more before he sat up and slid up slowly, the friction from Zitao’s cock sending shockwaves through him. He lifted himself up till the fat head of Zitao’s dick was scarcely inside, barely holding him open, before he slammed himself back down and they both moaned loudly. Junmyeon set a fast pace after that, bouncing hard on Zitao’s lap and Zitao met him each time with a hard thrust upwards. Deep moans full of Zitao’s pleasure vibrated through Junmyeon’s hands as he braced himself. Zitao’s knees shifted up, which helped support Junmyeon as he bounced and the change in angle had him crying out, “Right there, Zitao, fuck me right there.” The pressure against his prostate was so good and Junmyeon felt his toes curl as his mind grew hazy with every desperate drive of Zitao into him.

When the burn in his thighs became too much for Junmyeon to fuck himself down onto his cock the way they both craved, Zitao shifted them backwards. He gripped Junmyeon’s waist and slipped his cock out of the tight channel before he pushed the older man back until he dropped bonelessly onto the mattress. Junmyeon moaned at the emptiness but Zitao kissed him hard as he spread both of his thighs wide. Strong hands slipped under them, and gripped the pale flesh hard before he thrust back into Junmyeon’s wet hole with a filthy squelch, and bottomed out in a single movement.

Zitao was able to grind the tip of his cock against his prostate with every thrust and it was so fucking perfect that Junmyeon arched his back and felt tears gather at the corners of his eyes. Zitao pulled back only to plunge into Junmyeon hard and fast, the slick noises of their fucking getting louder at this new angle.

“So tight like this,” moaned Zitao, “So tight just for me aren’t you, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon couldn’t speak, only moaned through the fog of his arousal as his hole was filled again and again. Zitao shifted, bending both of Junmyeon’s legs against his chest and making him feel like he was being split in half by cock.

“Fuck,” he breathed, the fullness in his ass almost overwhelmingly good. The pleasure had begun to coil up deep inside Junmyeon with every hard rub of Zitao’s cock over his prostate and he reached down to fist his cock, desperate for release now, but Zitao batted his hand away.

“Come for me without touching your cock, you can do that for me right, babe?”

“Ye-yes,” stuttered out Junmyeon, as a fresh bolt of arousal coursed through his body at the endearment. He reached his hand up to play with a nipple, fingers pinching and pressing against it as Zitao fucked into him harder. He felt the slap of his cock against his stomach, red and leaking. Suddenly Zitao’s lips pressed against his, a wet open mouthed kiss that made Junmyeon shudder.

“Come for me,” Zitao whispered against his mouth as his pace faltered, and Junmyeon seized up as one of Zitao’s thumbs rubbed right under the crown of his cock.

Junmyeon gasped into Zitao’s mouth and he came in between them. Junmyeon vaguely felt his come land on his stomach, but was focused on the strokes of Zitao's thumb around the head of his cock, milking his orgasm from him. Zitao moaned deeply as he clenched around his cock and he started to grind against Junmyeon’s ass as he desperately sought his own orgasm.

“So good, Zitao, fuck, so good.” whispered Junmyeon, voice completely wrecked from moaning, as Zitao’s thumb continued to rub against the head of his dick. Junmyeon clenched around Zitao tighter and he continued to grind with short, quick thrusts of his hips indicating he was just about to come. With a high pitched whine into Junmyeon’s mouth, his thrusts stopped and Junmyeon felt it as Zitao’s cock pulsed inside him, warm come filling Junmyeon up and triggering another wave of pleasure as his cock finished spilling between them.

Both of them gasped for breath as they started to come down from the high, satiated and sweaty. Junmyeon moaned as Zitao pulled out, his body over-sensitive and especially his rim, the flared head of Zitao’s cock catching on it as he clamped down on it unintentionally from the friction. Zitao lowered Junmyeon’s legs from where they were pushed against his chest and Junmyeon huffed out a quiet, “Thank you,” at him.

Zitao carefully scooped Junmyeon up from where they had were faced, down towards the foot of the bed. In order to avoid jostling Junmyeon, Zitao turned slowly before he laid himself back against the pillows. Junmyeon was completely boneless in Zitao’s arms, letting the taller man adjust him till he was lying on his chest; thighs sticky and his ass starting to leak come out of it. Junmyeon didn’t care though, not with the way Zitao was petting a hand through his hair, the other one stroking down his back, massaging at the lower part where he knew Junmyeon would be sore.

Junmyeon thanked him by snuggling in closer, and tightened his arms around Zitao, peppering light kisses against his neck. Junmyeon had been right, Zitao was a cuddler but so was he. He smiled against his neck and chuckled as he felt Zitao crane his neck in an attempt to look at him.

“What?” asked Zitao, clearly curious. Junmyeon pulled back a little in order to look him in the eye as well.

“I just always assumed you were a cuddler.” Junmyeon yelped as Zitao pinched his side lightly, “Glad to know I was right.” He leaned up, and pecked Zitao on the lips. It was intended to be a chaste kiss, but turned into something sweet and lingering as they met each other’s lips slowly and gently, learning what soft touches made the other one sigh with delight.

Junmyeon sat up so he could look down at Zitao, take in all of his features, from his intense blue gaze, down his regal nose and finally to his mouth, which had captivated him from the moment Junmyeon laid eyes on him. He smiled at Zitao, a little crooked at the edges, and brushed his fingers through Zitao’s blonde hair.

“What is this, Zitao? Junmyeon paused and bit his lip, “I know what we said earlier. But I just...I wanted to know.”

“It’s whatever we want it to be, Ca--Junmyeon.” said Zitao, trailing off. He looked unsure as well, as though his superior had just been interested to relieve some tension.

“I want to keep you.” said Junmyeon and he flushed straight down to his toes at his own candor. Zitao’s face split in a brilliant smile, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents in his happiness.

He pulled Junmyeon down onto his chest, almost crushing him. When they let go of each other a few moments later, Zitao kissed him and whispered against his lips, “I want to keep you too.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> *Sehun is actually genderfluid but I didn't have time to write this during the pinch hit time. I hope to address it in a future fic.
> 
> *Kris has a very impressive erection. He's also never lived it down.
> 
> *Betazoid weddings dictate that everyone who attends must be naked. Hence the butts and awkward erections.
> 
> *Monggu is the fat Tribble.
> 
> *I am 100% not sorry about naming my ship the Serenity.
> 
> *The Serenity is the same class of ship as Voyager.
> 
> *Someday I'm writing Xiuhan's wedding and that weekend on Risa.


End file.
